Lust at First Site
by Cedrics'future'wife
Summary: Hermione’s soul mate was not like everyone else’s. Hermione knew hers as ferret. He knew her as mudblood. Yet they both ended up falling for each other and ruining each other’s perfectly planned life.Takes place after GOF.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing but my plot and my piece of crap computer. Do not ask my anything about where I got the name they belong to J.K. Rowling and always will or I would be rich, famous, and live in England. Which none of the above are true. (Dang I really want to live in london).

It was the Yule Ball of 6th year when it all started. If only Hermione would have not went she never would have met her soul mate in a different light. Hermione's soul mate was not like everyone else's. Hermione knew hers as ferret. He knew her as mudblood. Yet they both ended up falling for each other and ruining each other's perfectly planned life.

Hermione's looks might have changed over the years turning her wavy hair strait and her buckteeth back to normal but her personality was still the same. She loved her books and hated being late almost more than anything. Almost. The only other thing she hated worst than being late was Malfoy. He made her life hell every day on purpose. Yet she never let him get the best of her. That would be giving in and Hermione Granger would never do that. Especially to him.

"Hermione you ready to leave yet" Ginny said coming up the stairs "Hermi-wow".

"Do I look that bad?" Hermione said while looking in the mirror.

Hermione had decided that since she was going with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw she might as well take a risk. She had decided to wear a semi revealing dress. It was a halter dress that hugged her curves rather nicely. It was red with a little black lace at the top and bottom. She had decided to put her hair up in a bun and left a couple of curly strands hanging down to frame her face. She wore a pair of black open toe kitty heels, and a tad bit of gloss.

"No you look amazing, its just I've never seen you like this, wow" Ginny said still looking Hermione up and down.

"I just know this night is going to end bad can we please go to Ball for a couple minutes then come back?" Hermione said pouting a little.

"No" Ginny said.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked while looking herself up and down.

Hermione looked over at her best friend. She was wearing a shinny blue dress that hugged her hips and showed off a lot of cleavage. Her hair was strait and curved around her face. She had on a lot of make up but yet it still looked so good and the shoes just topped it off. Ginny was wearing clear flip-flops.

"Great" Hermione said looking at Ginny "Stunning".

Both girls started to laugh as they made their way to the door. Ginny was going with Blaise Zambini of Slytherin. It made Ron so mad that he swore to never talk to Ginny again. That had been dropped but Ron still did not go to the Ball. As the girls made there way down the stairs they put on their masks. It was all Harry's idea that the ball be a masquerade. Hermione's mask was red with black lace around the edges. Ginny's was blue with glitter around the edges. Ginny cleared her throat, which made both Harry and Ron turn around.

"Wow, you girls sure do look stunning" Ron said while looking Hermione up and down a little hungrily.

"Yeah I must agree, you do" Harry said mainly looking at Ginny.

"Thanks", Ginny said giggling a little.

Hermione had always thought that Harry and Ginny should be together but since the chamber or secrets issue Ginny had never looked at Harry the same she went for the bad boy type.

"Yeah Thanks" Hermione said.

When they both made their way to the portrait door they walked out. Once out of the door Hermione and Ginny separated. Even though they had promised Ron and Harry they would stick together they didn't want to be with the other one how fun would that be. Hermione found Terry in no time at all. He was wearing a white suit with a blue tie. It was easy to pick him out because he had taken off his mask about a minute or two before hand.

Hermione and Terry danced a couple of dances and then out of nowhere Hannah Abbot came up. She was wearing a blue dress with white ribbon and her and Terry sure did match well. She looked at Hermione trying to figure out who was behind the mask. But after a while gave up and asked Terry to dance he said yes without a second thought and left Hermione all alone.

Hermione had always known that Terry and Hannah were a future idem so it did not hurt her. She just sat alone at a table in the back of the room. Suddenly she saw someone she matched but she did not know who he was. He still had his mask on and he was walking towards her. His hair was slicked back and the lights were dim so she could not see the color. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. They matched perfectly. Even better than Terry and Hannah. He was tall and she was medium height so it just worked.

"Would you like to dance?" the boy said with a drawl that she had heard before but could not recognize.

"Sure" she said politely and took his out stretched hand.

After dancing with the masked stranger for about 3 dances he began to lead her outside. It was cold outside but not enough to bother Hermione. They walked over to a bench and took a seat. She was so entranced by his eyes as was he by hers.They both sat there for the longest time staring into each others eyes.

"So I bet your wondering who I am, and I know I want to know who you are so I'll take off my mask, but only if you promise to yours" he said in a nice sultry voice.

She nodded her head. He moved his hands up to his face and pulled off his mask to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. The one person she hated the most. Just like Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Her only love sprung from her only hate. She just sat there.

"Well, its your turn now" he said looking at her.

She could not do it. He would tease her for the rest of her natural life. So she did the only thing she could think of. She got up and ran towards the lake. She was fast but he was faster. The only thing that helped her was that he was frozen on the bench for about a minute and by that time she had a head start. She hid quickly behind an oak tree until he had gone back to the castle.

Hermione hid for a couple more minutes to make sure he was not waiting but figured he wasn't so she walked towards the castle. She made her way back up to the gryffindor common room and sat down on her bed to find her bird sitting on it.

"Hey you" Hermione said, "how was your night".

The bird just looked at her then down to her hand. It was hungry and Hermione knew it. She quickly fed her bird and changed into a pair of blue flannel pants and a white tank top. After reading a couple more pages of Hogwarts: A History she went to bed only to find her dreams filled with a certain masked figure.


	2. Her turn to be Dissapointed

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing but my plot and my piece of crap computer. Do not ask my anything about where I got the name they belong to J.K. Rowling and always will or I would be rich, famous, and live in England. Which none of the above is true? (Dang I really want to live in London).

**Chapter 2**

Her turn to be disappointed 

Once Hermione awoke the next morning all of last night's dreary thoughts pasted over her head. Malfoy would not remember her. After all it was just a couple of dances and a walk outside. But she new better, Malfoy did not give up that easy. He would search a while longer. Hermione sat up in her bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. She was so sleepy. Malfoy had plagued her dreams last night.

Hermione sleepily looked over to her alarm clock. The neon yellow numbers said 04:30 am. Hermione got up and headed to the prefects bathroom to get ready. She knew at this time of morning no one would be in there, or so she thought. Hermione tucked her black duffel bag under her arm. She had never really liked the idea of leaving her stuff so that others could use it.

Hermione looked at the sign on the door. It read Girl's Bathroom: Prefects Only. Thank Merlin she did not have to share a bathroom with the boys. Then she would have to spend time with Malfoy and then he would make her life hell. Malfoy just had to be a prefect didn't he? Hermione was sure he knew, I mean how could he not. She was the only one who didn't take off her mask, wait he had not been there when most people took off their mask. He had to know. Of course he knew whom was she fooling.

She walked in the bathroom without another thought. She would not let Malfoy get the better of her. Once in the bathroom she pulled down her hair and stepped into one of the huge showers on the left. Once in the shower she stripped of her clothes and started the shower. It felt so good, it was warm and she was using her apple shampoo. It felt so relaxing.

She was in the shower for about 10 more minutes when she heard giggling. Who would be up at this time of morning, and giggling of all things? She turned the shower off and dried off with a soft white towel she had brought. Girls would always be the same, giggling and snickering. Hermione stepped out of the shower fully dressed in a pair of black board shorts and a white tank top to see Pansy standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?" Pansy asked not even taking her eyes of the mirror.

"Obviously not you, wait what are you?" Hermione said grabbing her hairbrush and looking in a mirror across from Pansy.

"Oh finally able to make smart remarks now are we" Pansy said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"No just wondering what your fat ass is laughing about, I mean I see no cake," Hermione said pulling her hair up into a bun.

"Well not that it's any business of yours but me and Drakie are going back out" Pansy said.

Without another word Pansy got up and left. Pansy's words did not leave as easily though. They stung Hermione like nothing else had. Wait why did she care, Malfoy was just another guy. She didn't care about him. No. It took Hermione a total of 10 minutes to pull herself together and with that she got up and took herself and her bag back to the Gryffindor Common room.

0&&&0

"Draco why are you dating Pansy, again" Blaise asked for about the 7th time that night?

"Like I said before, I met her last night and she said she was so nervous that she just didn't take the mask off" Draco replied.

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room, which was deserted. They had been here ever since Pansy had left. Draco had some feeling that Pansy was not the girl, but she did know everything that had happened the night before. Blaise was in a pair of gray muggle track pants and Draco was wearing a pair of blue ones.

"Whatever man" Blaise said.

Without another word Blaise got up and reached for his robe. It was almost breakfast. Luckily it was Saturday and the classes had been canceled to give the students an extra day of winter break. Both Draco and Blaise were staying because their parents were on a "trip".

"Breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Blaise said walking out the door but not before he had threw Draco's robes at him.

Both boys silently walked down to the great hall but not before meeting up with Pansy, whom when they walked into the great hall was all over Draco. Draco might have liked the attention, but Pansy was not his favorite person. He knew they were drawing all the professors' attention but he didn't care. When he looked to the staff table he saw once disapproving look, but it was from the one he had not expected. Snape.

0&&&0

"Serverus, are you alright" Dumbledore asked with the normal twinkle in his eyes "you got a more hateful look on your face then normal.

"Yeah its just I think we need to tell her" Snape said looking towards the students.

"Just because she is your daughter does not mean you have to tell her, it would hurt a lot wait a little longer," Dumbledore said.

The professors were sitting at the staff table and it was breakfast. It looked as if it was a funeral. All the teachers and even the head master were wearing black. Everyone was silent but listening to the conversation that Dumbledore and Snape were having. The great hall was rather loud but the teachers could hear everything that was being said.

"No, I can't wait any longer Albus" Snape said banging his hands on the table, which brought the whole hall to silence.

"Okay Serverus, I'll send for her to go to my office" Dumbledore said while getting up and leaving the great hall to find Snape's daughter.

Only moments later Snape was pacing Dumbledore's office. The portraits were looking at him awfully funny and he was muttering under his breath. He had waited 16 years to tell her that he was her father. He would have to tell her the whole story on how her mother had died in birth and he had been heart broken. How when she had finally been brought out for him to hold he could not even look at her.

It had been 16 years but the pain still irked him more than anything. He had signed the papers with Dumbledore by his side. After her mother had died he had to give her up. How could he take care of a baby by himself? So he gave her to a happy family that could not have kids. The couple had agreed that Snape should now tell her and that they would back off for a while. He had known it sounded mean but he had still asked it.

Moments later an upset looking Hermione walked in the door. With Dumbledore behind her.

"Professor, what have I done?" Hermione said looking from Snape to Dumbledore.

"Nothing Miss Granger we just have some news" Dumbledore said looking at the girl then to Snape.

"Miss Granger I'm your father and you were adopted" Snape said looking at her hopefully.


	3. The Truth part 1

"No, you must be mistaken" Hermione said looking at her professor as if he had gone crazy "I mean I'm muggle and you're a pureblood".

The hopeful look that had been on Severus Snape's face was now gone and replaced with a look of guilt.

"Miss Granger, or should I say Snape, I know this is hard to believe but its true"  
Dumbledore said sitting down at his desk.

Hermione looked from her evil potions professor to her headmaster. It could not be true. There was only one way to find out.

"Professor I just have to try one thing will that be okay?" she asked Snape.

"Why go right ahead," Snape said looking at her as if she had grown another head.

At that very moment there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore looked at the door very quickly as if Voldemort himself was behind it. Who could that be at a time like this?

"Come in" Dumbledore said calmly holding his wand below his desk.

A very disturbed looking boy walked threw the door at that moment. He had jet-black hair and reminded Hermione a lot of Harry. But this boy was totally different in her eyes. He had brown eyes and his hair hung just in front of his eyes. He was just like Malfoy a stuck up prick. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and the third best student in the school.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore said with the normal shimmer back in his eyes.

"Pansy… she……she..needs professor Snape……..now" Blaise said in between breaths.

"Can it wait?" Snape asked looking at the boy "I'm in the middle of something".

"She says.. its really important" Blaise said almost pleading for Snape to come.

"Fine, Dumbledore will you please tell Ms. Granger the past?" Snape said looking from the headmaster to the bratty know-it-all.

And with that Snape was gone. Hermione watched as her potions teacher walked out of the room.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with sympathy. It would have been easier to cope with if he just told her pieces at a time but he knew that would not work. She was to smart and witty for him to trick. Even Dumbledore could not fool Hermione.

"Ms. Granger please stand over here with me" Dumbledore said standing in front of his desk.

Hermione got up without a word. She stood next to Dumbledore with a small look of confusion of her face. _Why would they try to trick her? It would do not good._ When she looked down at Dumbledore's desk she saw they were standing in front of a peninsive.

"Sir" Hermione started but had no time to finish because she and Dumbledore where swirling in to the peninsive.

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever-layed eyes on. She had strait brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes. The woman was medium height and was skinny. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a couple strands hanging down to frame her face. She looked a lot like Hermione herself, but Hermione would never admit that she was pretty.

The woman was in a white strapless dress that fanned out at the bottom. It was plain all except for the bottom, which had pink lace on it for about 3 centimeters. The woman also wore a veil. It was pure pink lace to match the bottom of the dress. It fit lovely in the woman pulled up hair. When Hermione saw the veil she understood that it was the woman's wedding day.

The woman looked so excited. As if nothing could make her sad. Beside the woman was a man in his late 50's he was just as excited as the girl. Hermione took this to be his daughter. A few seconds later the bride's maids who were dressed in a light pink began to walk down the isle. Hermione followed the bride as if in a trance. She looked up and noticed that the woman was crying. She looked in front of her and saw the groom, and then she understood why she was here.

The groom was none other than Snape. He looked so happy unlike now. After the wedding was over the memory switched to the hospital room. The beautiful woman was lifeless in a bed and there was a baby in the corner. The baby was her and she knew it just by looking at it. She looked at Dumbledore who was crying. Moments later they were standing back in Dumbledore's office. Hermione took a seat in front of the desk, and waited on Snape to return.

AN:I relies this chapter is ultra short but the next chapter will be twice as long as the normal chapters. Thanks to my fans. Please no flames for not posting in a while. Okay keep replying. Next Chapter up by Friday. Promise.


	4. The Truth part 2

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing but my plot and my piece of crap computer. Do not ask my anything about where I got the name they belong to J.K. Rowling and always will or I would be rich, famous, and live in England. Which none of the above are true. (Dang I really want to live in london).

"Zabini why does Ms. Parkinson need me?" Snape asked.

Blaise just looked at him. He didn't have a reason all he knew was Pansy told him to get Snape and that was what he was doing. Pansy had looked so scared when she had asked him to get their potions master. He had ran all the way to find Snape in his office, only to find he was not there.

" Sir I don't know" he answered honestly.

The rest of the way to the Slytherin dungeons was a quiet walk. Neither dared to speak. Once there Blaise said the password and him and Snape walked into the common room to find it empty all except for one student. Pansy Parkinson sat in the common room alone and crying. She looked horrible her makeup was running down her face and she had the face of a cow at the slaughterhouse. Snape walked over to her.

"Ms. Parkinson you needed me?" Snape asked voice full of compassion.

"Yes..sir.. I did" Pansy replied through her tears.

"What is it Pansy?" Snape asked again in a compassionate nature.

Pansy looked up at her potions master then to her fellow housemate then back to her professor. Snape looked behind him and sure enough there was Blaise still standing there looking at Pansy.

"Mr. Zabini you may return to the great hall for dinner" Snape said.

Blaise walked out the room but not before he send one last look over his shoulder at the girl. Once Blaise was gone Snape looked back at her with a look of utter most confusion.

"Pansy what's wrong?" Snape said while taking a seat opposite her.

He had a look of compassion and confusion on his face. She held out her hands to show a muggle pregnancy test. Snape looked at her confused for a couple of seconds before he got the point.

"Ms Parkinson we need to take you to the hospital wing to have another test ran on yourself, okay?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

She simply nodded her head and stood up. Snape and her walked silently to the hospital wing. Once there Pansy took a seat on one of the beds closest to the door. Madam Pomfrey talked to Snape in hushed whispers for a second then brought her wand over to where Pansy was sitting.

"Ms. Parkinson I am going to run a simple test" Madam Pomfrey said.

Pansy looked at her and nodded her head. Madam Pomfrey held her wand over Pansy stomach and silently said a spell that no one could quite hear. Nothing happened for a while until a faint glow of gold appeared over Pansy's stomach.

"What does it mean?" Pansy asked looking at her stomach.

"Gold is positive dear you're pregnant," Madam Pomfrey said in a grim tone.

"I will not have an abortion," Pansy said looking at her teachers.

Snape looked at her in puzzlement secretly wondering whom the father was but not going to ask. Madam Pomfrey walked into her storage room and brought out a couple small vials containing a purple liquid. She handed them to Pansy.

"One a day preferable at night" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked towards her office telling Snape to follow. He did as he was told and walked into her office.

"She will need to come back for check ups," she said matter-of-factly.

"I understand and will see to it that she does" Snape said once again coldly.

"I wonder who the father is?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"No idea" Snape replied just as confused.

They walked out and rejoined Pansy. She was staring off in the distance. Until she heard the footsteps of their return. She quickly stood up and walked towards the door. They did not stop her so she went to find the father of her child. She knew she would not find him until later that night but it was worth a shot.

Moments later Snape was in Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to find that Hermione was not there. He looked at Dumbledore for an answer but found none. He took at seat across from Dumbledore and smiled. A rare sight for any to see.

"She took a trip to the bathroom" Dumbledore said before Snape even asked.

The two sat there for about a minute in silence before anything was heard. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the muggle clock. It was a constant beat of silence. Moments later a sound could be heard outside the door. Hermione came walking in to find her newfound father and her headmaster staring at the clock like they wished it would die. Then looking to her with the same glance.

"Sorry had to go," she said looking at her feet.

She quietly took a seat next to Snape.

"Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked them both.

"Yeah I have a few" Hermione said looking at the two adults in the room.

"Ask away," the headmaster said.

"Where is my mother, why did you get rid of me, and why tell me now?" Hermione asked.

"Okay lets start at the beginning" Dumbledore said to Snape who just nodded.

"Your mother's name was Alyssa she was also a pureblood but she died in childbirth" Snape replied in a far away voice " I was afraid that I would not be able to give you everything you needed by myself and knew that I would never be able fall in love with somebody again so I thought it best that another couple raise you".

He paused for a few seconds then continued.

"So I signed the papers with Dumbledore by my side for you to be adopted by the Grangers I figured it was less likely that someone would come after you if you were muggleborn and we decided to tell you now because I could not hold it in any longer, it was killing my not to tell you in your first year" he finished.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds then looked to Dumbledore. The color was draining from her face and she could tell that soon she was going to faint. It all had to be true because she had seen it herself in the peninsive. So true to her thoughts she fainted.

Pansy was standing in front of Draco with her head held high and her hands on her stomach. She didn't really love Draco nor was the baby his. Draco was just someone she could turn to because he was her best friend. She had just told him the truth that it was not her at the ball and he had taken it well. He walked over to where she was standing and embraced her in a hug. It was not a very slytherin thing to do but he did it anyway.

He could tell something was wrong but decided not to say anything. That was the end of there relationship and they both knew and it didn't really care. They knew that they could still be friends as long as they didn't try to add romance where it did not need to be. Pansy walked off to find the father of her baby once more.


End file.
